The Room of Desire
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: As Harry and his friends fight with the Death Eaters in the Ministry, Harry finds himself dueling against Lucius Malfoy. While trying to avoid a stray curse they stumble inside a room in the Department of Mysteries that one should avoid entering at any co


**Title:** The Room of Desire

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** During Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

**Summary:** As Harry and his friends fight with the Death Eaters in the Ministry, Harry finds himself duelling against Lucius Malfoy. While trying to avoid a stray curse they stumble inside a room in the Department of Mysteries that one should avoid entering at any cost, especially when they enter with their enemy.

**Pairs: **Harry/Lucius

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N: **Harry and Lucius may be out of character because of the room's influence.

* * *

Harry felt blood running down his brow from a small cut at his temple. He was staring at the prophecy that Neville had caused him to drop.

'Good riddance,' Harry thought. It had caused him too much trouble already. And he had put his friends in danger yet again because of his stupid 'Saviour Complex' as many had dubbed it. He watched his godfather and the rest of the Order arrive at the scene. They had a chance now. Neville was still dancing next to him and he tried to keep the boy out of harm's way. Bellatrix was up against Tonks, the two of them engaged in a dance like war.

"Potter," Lucius Malfoy came up at him.

Harry raised his wand in front of him shouting "_Protego_" as the blond sent a stunning spell his way.

Temporarily abandoning Neville, Harry engaged Lucius Malfoy in a duel. He was surprised he was lasting so well against the older wizard and from Malfoy's expression, he was as well.

Malfoy fired another spell and Harry avoided it while sending a spell of his own at the blond.

Harry absently noticed that Malfoy refrained from using any of the Unforgivables against him, but it did not calm him at all.

As the duelling duo neared one of the doors that led out of the room with the Veil, a barrage of spells was fired and the wizards and witches, whether Death Eaters or Order members ducked to avoid them.

Harry and Malfoy saw them and as one they burst through the first door they encountered. The door shut tight behind them, the spells not harming them at all.

Harry groaned as he fell knees first on the surprisingly soft floor of the room he landed in. everything around him was oddly calming and the floor was more like a bed with endless silk covers and cushions. All was done in a deep royal blue and silver colour. Harry was distracted from his studying of the strange room when he heard another groan from somewhere on his left and saw Lucius Malfoy was there as well, looking dishevelled and a bit flushed.

"Malfoy."

The blonde's grey eyes locked with his green gaze.

"Potter."

The room shimmered for a moment, a red glow enveloping the two men before the two moved as one. They dropped their wands on the floor and crawled closer to each other before closing the gap with a heated kiss.

* * *

Neville stumbled back into the room where Ron was out cold. Lupin was already there, seeing to the unconscious Hermione who seemed to have suffered more than the rest. The werewolf saw Neville and with a "_Finite Incantatem_" released him from the spell.

Neville collapsed on the floor with a grateful thanks; his feet hurt from dancing for so long.

Then Lupin muttered "_Episkey!_" and the boy's nose was fixed.

"Thank you," Neville told him.

"Not a problem, Neville."

"How are they?" the teen asked fearfully.

Lupin knew he was asking about his other classmates. The older wizard grimaced. "They are going to make it." And they would, as soon as they received medical attention, especially Hermione and Ron, those two had received the worst wounds.

That sounded bad enough in Neville's book but he nodded. He absently heard the noise from the room recede and wondered whether the Death Eaters were caught.

"Moony!" a deep voice yelled.

His former professor looked up sharply as Neville saw the runaway convicted killer Sirius Black enter the room.

"Merlin! How's Ron and Hermione?"

Neville was startled. How did this man, this runaway convict, know the two Gryffindor's? Because he remembered this man from his third year as well as the earful he had gotten for losing his passwords. Ginny gave him a look that said she would tell him later.

"Out cold, I have to get them medical treatment," Lupin said darkly. "Hermione was hit with a dark curse. She's in a lot of pain."

Sirius paled and nodded. "I'll tell Tonks. She's conscious again. Mad-Eye was hit as well. He has yet to wake up. Not as young as he used to be…"

The werewolf nodded sagely. "Is anyone dead?" Lupin asked.

"None of us, but I think Kingsley got a Death Eater, not sure which one. That bitch cousin of mine, Bellatrix, escaped, so did Malfoy. The rest were rounded up. Dumbledore arrived and confined them," Sirius explained.

As on cue the Headmaster entered. He smiled at Neville kindly and then handed a rope to Lupin. "It's a Portkey, Remus. It will land you in the infirmary. Poppy has been informed and she's waiting."

Lupin nodded.

"I should leave," Sirius said reluctantly.

"It would be best, yes," Dumbledore told him. "I believe we can convince the Ministry now that you are innocent, but let us not shock them too much at once."

Sirius snorted. Then he looked around in alarm. "Where's Harry?"

* * *

Harry felt a shock on his spine the moment he kissed the Death Eater. The older wizard was kissing him aggressively, using his tongue and teeth to tease Harry. They balled their fists, full of cloth from each other's clothes as they pulled closer. With a last, savage nip on Harry's lips, Lucius pulled away from the now panting teen and flicked his tongue over the blood that had coated those tasty lips. Harry moaned and drew Lucius' tongue in his mouth, sucking it between his lips.

Lucius gasped at this and pushed the teen flat on his back before starting to ravage the boy's mouth.

Soon the kisses were not enough and their hands begun straying up and down each other's bodies.

Lucius was the first to notice the hardness in his partner's body. He swiftly cupped the rather prominent bulge and earned a moan from the teen. Harry thrust his pelvis against the older man demanding more friction. The Death Eater smirked and retrieved his hand. Harry tried to protest but stopped when the gloves Lucius wore were discarded on the floor and a big, warm hand slithered inside his pants and briefs, encircling the part that needed his attention.

"Yes!" Harry gasped and thrust his hips in the tight fist.

Lucius took the hint and tightened his fist on the pulsing cock and worked it faster and harder till the boy quivered and came. Afterwards he pulled his hand out with liquid milky substance on his fingers and palm. Harry watched transfixed. When Lucius was done, the teen pulled the blonde closer and kissed him, sucking his lips and tongue.

Lucius pushed Harry flat on his back and sat on his knees. Harry watched avidly as the aristocrat started a show solely for him. The blond discarded his robes, the dark black fabric that adorned the outfits of most Death Eaters though this one was most expensive. Soon a pool of fabric was surrounding him. Harry watched with undisguised interest the body revealed in front of him.

With a look from the blond he replayed the process of disrobing his own body until he was crouched on his knees in front of the Death Eater, equally bare.

Lucius reached out and pulled the boy to him kissing him, caressing and groping him.

* * *

"One of the portraits mentioned that the boy fell through a door," an out of breath Auror announced to the Headmaster and the people around him.

Lupin frowned.

"A door?" Tonks asked. "It's not that difficult."

"This is the Department of Mysteries," Dumbledore simply told them.

He paced until he reached a corridor with a great number of doors.

"Whoa!" Tonks exclaimed. She felt faint at the sight.

"Now all we have to do is find the right door," Dumbledore said, his spirits rising.

The other's stared at him. There were at least a hundred doors in that place.

"Well, hop to it boys and girls," the headmaster smiled.

* * *

Harry surrendered completely to the blonde man that was hovering over his body. Lucius was licking a path from his throat to his navel. Harry writhed under the precise touches, moaning and begging for more. Lucius was smirking at the teen, complying almost every time Harry made a demand.

"Oh!" Harry gasped when something warm and moist closed around his hard shaft. He looked down and saw the blond sucking and licking the flesh. It was a wonderful sight, not to mention quite a novel experience, and the teen could not enjoy it for long as he came soon.

Harry panted from the aftermath. He did not even pause to consider the first blowjob he received.

"My turn," Harry mumbled and pounced on the blond as soon as he came to his senses.

Lucius was on his back and Harry's hands reached out to touch the blonde's shaft. Lucius jerked his hips at the soft touch.

"So hard and so soft, so much like my own," Harry whispered as he bent to lick the tip. It was already dripping pre-cum. At first Harry feared tasting it, but did it anyway.

'It's not so bad,' Harry realized.

Lucius opened his mouth to order the boy to hurry up when a warm cavity swallowed his and sucked, making him forget everything else.

* * *

Lupin shut the door behind him with a loud 'bang' and bent, hands on his knees, drawing deep breaths to calm his galloping heart. Tonks came out from a door opposite to his in a similar state.

"I am not opening another bloody door," Tonks vowed.

"What was it?" Lupin asked.

"Laughter room," Tonks replied. "I nearly collapsed from lack of air; not really that funny now. You?"

"Worst memories," Lupin replied.

Tonks grimaced.

"No luck?" Dumbledore asked. He looked weird as every colour he had on him, even his hair colour, had changed to its negative match. He was smiling at the younger wizards and witches, his eyes holding mirth at his predicament and worry about his failed attempt.

Lupin and Tonks glared at him.

"Obviously not," said Bill Weasley. He had come out rumpled from a room that had turned him into his Animagus form. He had one of the 'nice' rooms.

"Keep on searching," Dumbledore replied.

* * *

Malfoy's hips bucked when he felt a hesitant finger circle the opening behind his testicles. Harry watched his reactions carefully and knew his partner was a step away from his release.

"Finish it!" Lucius hissed when he noticed the teen pulling back.

"Should I?"

The taunt barely managed to leave his lips and he found himself under the muscular blond. Wide green eyes stared at burning grey ones.

"I should punish you," Lucius whispered in his ear.

Harry felt his cock twitch at the prospect. It did not go unnoticed by the older man.

"It seems that I will."

* * *

Lupin cocked his head to the side as his senses picked up a strange scent. It reminded him of Harry but he could not identify the emotion or the door it came from.

"Something wrong?" Tonks asked.

"Is it Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not sure," the werewolf replied.

* * *

Harry felt delirious. Lucius was still hard against him but he had focused completely on him, making him hard again to the point of having him whimper. The blond took great pleasure in hearing those sounds coming from the Gryffindor student.

"Lucius…please…"

"I hear begging, I like begging." The Slytherin smiled.

He placed a kiss on Harry's neck before taking his wand in his hand. He muttered a quick lubrication spell and the slick substance coated his fingers. Carefully he inserted a finger inside Harry. The teen tensed.

"You're so tight!"

Harry muttered something unintelligible.

"What did you say?" Lucius asked huskily, busy using a second finger and scissoring the two to stretch the teen.

"First…" Harry gasped.

"I'm the first?" Lucius whispered.

Harry nodded vigorously.

"All the better then," Lucius whispered as he swept down for a kiss.

A second lubrication spell later and he was positioned in front of Harry's entrance.

* * *

Lupin frowned.

"What is it?" Bill asked.

"I smell something," Lupin told him.

"Like what?" Tonks pressed.

Lupin considered it and then he blushed.

"What?" Tonks pestered him.

Dumbledore was with them as was the rest of the search team.

"What is it Remus? What did you find?" the headmaster asked.

"Well, it smells like…"

"Yes?" Tonks prompted.

Remus ducked his head and mumbled something.

"Huh?" Arthur asked.

"No one caught it," Tonks told the werewolf.

"Sex. It smells like sex."

* * *

Harry gasped at the burning sensation he felt when Lucius entered him. The man was thick and long and he could not possibly understand how he could fit inside him.

"Merlin! You're so tight!"

Harry grunted.

Lucius slipped inside the teen fully.

"Move," Harry told him.

Lucius nodded, though Harry could not see him, and started thrusting.

* * *

Remus kept staring at his fingers as Dumbledore talked to the Ministry employees. They needed their help to find out which door was the right one. A few minutes later the old wizard returned.

"So?" Tonks pounced on him immediately.

"They said that only one room seems to be occupied," Dumbledore told them.

"We don't need any more suspense," Remus growled.

"Which room is it?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"The Room of Desire."

* * *

Harry gasped when Lucius touched his prostate once again.

"Harder!" the teen panted.

The dark wizard grunted and thrust harder. He could already feel Harry's muscles clenching around him. He reached in front of him and took hold of Harry's cock, pumping it for a couple of times before the teen cried out as his orgasm hit him. Lucius came at the sight of his quivering lover and came after him.

The two men lay intertwined before lust took over them once again and this time the blond found himself pinned on the soft, mattress-like floor.

* * *

"In here!" Dumbledore pointed at the door.

Remus pulled back, wincing as the strong smell of sex assaulted him. "You go on."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand, the rest copying him.

"I better go first," Bill said. "Harry will be most embarrassed if you see him sir."

"Too right," his former headmaster told him.

Bill took a deep breath and opened the door.

Harry shouted his lovers name at the same time his name was uttered from a deeper voice, coming from the man underneath him.

The pair were too far gone in their post orgasmic bliss to notice that lust no longer filled their loins nor compelled their actions. They did, however, notice the stunned redheaded man that stared at them from the door.

"Bill?" Harry whispered, coming back to his senses.

As if lightening had struck Harry and Lucius realized the position they were in and pulled apart faster than one could say 'hex'.

Harry got an eyeful of Lucius' body and turned away, feeling his face heat up.

Bill had inclined the door behind him, blocking the view for the others. As Dumbledore's voice reached them Lucius took out his wand. With a flick he was no longer naked and with a second Harry was dressed as well. The teen noticed his cheeks were flushed and he avoided looking at the teen.

"Nothing happened," he told them.

Bill could only stare.

"Nothing happened," Harry agreed.

With a nod Lucius surprised Harry, and Bill, by giving a passionate kiss to the Boy-Who-Lived. Then he pulled back, straightened his spine and proudly exited the room.

"Harry?" Bill asked carefully. The young man looked dazed.

"Hm?"

"You okay?" Bill asked.

"Hm? Wha-? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

Bill shook his head. He heard the yells coming from outside.

"Better get out there before they hex your lover," the Weasley kid told him.

Harry seemed to snap out of it and hurried outside.

"Wait!" he yelled at Arthur Weasley who kept Lucius at wand point.

"Harry!" called a chorus of voices.

"Are you okay my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine." Harry stared at the blond for a second. "Malfoy walks free."

"WHAT?"

The teen could not bother to identify who it was.

"I mean that. He did nothing to me."

Bill choked a laugh at that. Harry and Lucius glared at him.

"Are you sure Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry replied, taking his eyes off Lucius. "I'm sure."

"You heard the boy Dumbledore," Lucius said. He brushed Arthur off him and re-arranged his attire. "Have a good evening gentlemen, ladies." He turned to leave but paused at the door. He turned back to look at Harry and graced him with a smirk. "See you around Potter."

Harry smirked right back in a perfect Slytherin fashion. "Goodnight mister Malfoy."

Bill cleared his throat to direct the attention away from the odd pair.

"Well, we better get back to Hogwarts, right Harry?"

The teen blinked. "Right."

He saw Remus giving him an odd look.

"Something bothering you Moony?" Harry asked.

"I could swear…" The werewolf shook his head. "I… nothing."

Harry nodded and let Dumbledore hand him a Portkey. "Sirius and your friends are awaiting you."

"Of course."

"Are you okay Harry?" the headmaster asked.

"Never better," Harry said with a grin.

Lucius smiled as he heard the last statement and hurried to the apparition point.

"Never better in deed," he mused.

* * *

**The end**

**A/N:** Did you like it?


End file.
